


Lambert

by Lilliads



Series: Ballad [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Matsukawa Family, OCs - Freeform, matsuhana - Freeform, slight iwaoi - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliads/pseuds/Lilliads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Hanamaki gets ready for the funeral service, he thinks about all the good times he spent with <em>him</em>. His chest ached just by thinking about it. He wanted lay back down on his bed and cry for eternity. He held back his sadness, and it felt like a lump was forming in his chest. He wanted to be with him, he wanted to be with <em>Matsukawa.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lambert

**Author's Note:**

> When I listened to Lambert - As Ballad, I was truly touched from the decent music playing in my ears, and yet thought of something sad. I'm really sorry for those who ship Matsuhana and wanted it happy. 
> 
> While reading I really think you should listen to it, to get the feeling of Hanamaki. Lambert

Hanamaki held in everything, the pain, the sorrow, and the sadness. It was as if he kept it safely kept in a jar that can be broke or protected. For the last 2 years, Matsukawa protected it. He protected him. Now that he's gone, he feels like its about to break, about to spill all out. But, he held it in. As soon as he was ready, he left his apartment and headed down to meet a few of his friends. And by friends he means Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They were both holding hands, since they started dating a year ago. Both of them were staring at him, Oikawa was squinting his eyes from the dim light of the sun, or he was figuring out how Hanamaki was feeling. Hanamaki waved at both of them and asked, ''You guys ready?''

''Yeah, we are.'' Iwaizumi answered, his voice caught a little. Hanamaki nodded and headed inside his car. The cemetery was at least 10 minutes away from his apartment building, but he didn't want to walk. Once he arrived, he saw people crowding in the cemetery. The sky was brilliant blue, yet the vibe around everyone was dark. He finally exited the car and headed inside the cemetery. 

* * *

Everyone had sad longing looks on their faces, as walked towards the casket, a few of the people looked up to him with confusion in their eyes and murmuring, ''Who is that?'' ''Does anyone know that guy?'' ''Who the hell is he?''

Hanamaki just ignored those questions. He stood looking down at the casket, he could barely know if it was Matsukawa or someone else. His hair was slicked back, a Navy Blue suit, yet it was hard to tell since the grave was covered by a small Weeping Willow tree. Issei's family were on the foot of the casket, he can see that a few of Mattsun's siblings were tearing up and his mom quietly sobbing. He looked back at Mattsun, his calm, peaceful face. Hanamaki smiled sadly at him before he could tear up. The jar of his pain, sadness, and sorrow spilled out, making him cry so much that his chest ached badly. He just wanted to be with Matsukawa. 

A hand rested on his shoulder which caught him by surprise. It was Oikawa. His eyes were glassy, like he was restraining his tears to come out. Oikawa offered a hug to Hanamaki which he obliged. He cried even more on his shoulder and Oikawa encouraging him to be strong. He started to calm down after a few minutes. The people announced that they were about to lower the casket, kids had flowers in their hands, but he didn't. For the last 2 years he offered his love to Matsukawa, and hoped now that it was enough for him. He smiled one last time as the casket was being lowered. 

 _Goodbye Issei._ Hanamaki thought in his head. He closed his eyes with love growing back on his chest.

* * *

 

After the casket was brought down, people began to disperse. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had left earlier to deal with a few problems. Issei's family, said their goodbye's to Hanamaki and left. All who was left was him. The Weeping Willow tree rustled playfully as soft wind brushed through, giving him hope that he'll see him again. He let out happy tears to show that he won't be alone forever, he murmured,  _'' I'll be there with you soon. You'll see me again. ''_

He headed out the cemetery and back to his apartment. 

Once he arrived, the mood of the apartment was colorless, there was no luminance. The afternoon sky was vibrant but the sun was about to set since it was 5:30 PM now. He prepared himself some Ramen before he can doze off to sleep. His bedroom was pitch black but his lamp lit up the room, he was tired. Now the pain, sorrow, and sadness has been broken, he can finally sleep peacefully.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can feel the angst growing. :(
> 
> I'm sorry. :(


End file.
